


Rockin' The Christmas Tree

by kat_fanfic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_fanfic/pseuds/kat_fanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneaking closer, Scott peeked into the room, rather surprised to see Derek trying to hold up what had to be the largest Christmas tree in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockin' The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [retenord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=retenord).



> Commissioned by the wonderful Merethe who wanted established!Sterek bantering/arguing while decorating their christmas tree, bonus if it is in the point of view of either the Sheriff or Scott.  
> I hope I did the greatness of the prompt justice. :)

„It’s crooked.“

Scott froze. Stiles‘ voice had come from the living room of the Stilinski house, even though he and Derek were supposed to be on patrol. Frowning – his instructions had been very clear – Scott masked his presence the way he’d just recently learned and sneaked closer undetected. 

Being Alpha definitely had its perks.

“It is not crooked, Stiles,” Derek was saying in a long-suffering tone. There was an oddly strained quality to his voice.

“It is,” Stiles mumbled, the words muffled as if he had something in his mouth. 

Scott hesitated, frowning as he considered the possibilities. That Stiles and Derek were an item had surprised exactly nobody that had spent any time with them during the last year.

Well, okay. Admittedly, the Sheriff had looked a little surprised when they’d kissed right in front of him after a rather close call with a sprite, but hey, that was a Dad’s prerogative. Or so he was told by a rather red-faced Stiles who was doing his best to shield Derek with his own body, probably in case his Dad secretly was a ninja and had a shotgun hidden underneath his winter coat. 

He didn’t, of course, but the resulting talk had been about as painful as being hit by a round of shells. It was only when Derek admitted that in wolf years he was even younger than Stiles that the Sheriff gradually calmed down and accepted what for them was already a done deal. 

Still, knowing what the two of them were up to and actually walking in on them were two totally different things. Nobody could blame Scott if he wasn’t very keen on seeing his best friend doing the nasty with a scruffy werewolf that had the countenance of grumpy cat, could they.

“Ugh,” Derek grunted then, and curiosity won. Sneaking closer, Scott peeked into the room, rather surprised to see Derek trying to hold up what had to be the largest Christmas tree in Beacon Hills. Stiles was standing across the room, juggling an arm-full of decorations while trying to give Derek directions. 

“No, a little to the left,” he ordered, almost losing half of his load. “Whoa,” he exclaimed, stumbling around as he tried to balance a carton of baubles that was teetering on top of the mess of stringed lights and tinsel he also held.

“Don’t you dare drop the Christmas balls!” Derek thundered, almost losing his grip on the tree. “Those were expensive!”

Startled, Stiles flailed, weaving back and forth under his shifting load. “Yeah,” he bitched under his breath when he finally had it all under control again, “because scaring the crap out of me is a sure-fire way to make me not drop things. Well done, Derek.”

“Stiles!” 

Looking over to the werewolf, Scott saw him actually struggle with the weight of the tree. His biceps were bulging as he tried to hold it up and Scott winced in sympathy at the fir needles that were poking him right in the face. 

“Stop goofing off and get the tree stand before I drop this thing on your head, Stilinski.”

Meeping, Stiles looked around frantically, obviously looking for a place where he could safely put the decorations. Finally dumping them unceremoniously on the couch, Scott cringed at the unmistakable sound of breaking glass. 

Stiles’ head snapped over to Derek, but the other man hadn’t heard. He seemed to be too busy with not having the huge tree crash into the Stilinski’s wall unit. 

“Coming!” Stiles called out, diving utterly fearless under the monster-tree to pull out the tree stand. “Alright, I think this is the right place. Can you lift it up a little more Derek?”

Derek growled, but did as asked. Scott could see a hint of fangs appear as Derek strained to heave the tree high enough so that Stiles could fumble it into the tree stand.

“Okay, yeah,” Stiles mumbled, sneezing when a shower of fir needles rained down on him. “Right there. It’s almost in, Derek!”

Movement and the soft sounds of a light tread had Scott turn away from the spectacle inside the living room. Turning his head, he pressed his index finger to his lips.

The Sheriff grinned crookedly and peered into the room. “I really hope that what I just heard isn’t what it sounded like,” he murmured under his breath, barely loud enough for Scott to make out the words.

Grinning, Scott shook his head, gesturing for the Sheriff to take his place. Craning his head, Scott could still see enough to want to laugh out loud. The tree was trembling in Derek’s grip and the only parts visible of Stiles were his long legs. The rest of his body vanished underneath the thick, green branches.

“Bit to the left… no, the other left, Derek. Yeah, almost in… alright!”

With a sigh of relief, Derek let go of the tree, only to yelp and grab a hold of it again when it tipped over and would have buried Stiles underneath it’s bulk. 

“Whoops,” Stiles said, sounding muffled. “Forgot to tighten the screws. Okay, you can let go now.”

“You sure?” 

“Positive.”

Derek let go. Stepping back, he scrutinized the tree with narrowed eyes. 

Shooting the Sheriff a quick grin, Scott gestured to Stiles, who was unsuccessfully trying to scoot out from under the Christmas tree. “Um, Derek?” he said after oofing a couple of times.

To Scott’s eternal astonishment, Derek was grinning widely, standing with his arms crossed and making no attempt to help his boyfriend out of his predicament. “Yes?”

“Derek,” Stiles whined, drawing out the name. “I’m stuck, help me!”

“I don’t think I can,” Derek said. He sounded amused. “That tree is very heavy.”

Stiles huffed and the lowest branches of the tree quivered. “Get me out of here, Derek, or I swear to god, I’ll tell Cora where you keep your stash of Dad’s cinnamon cookies.”

The smirk dropped from Derek’s face and Scott slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

“You wouldn’t.” Derek didn’t look nearly as convinced as the statement made it sound.

The branches quivered again. “Oh yeah? Try me.”

A moment later, Stiles was free and scrambling up to his feet with a triumphant grin. “Alright!” he crowed, shaking fir needles out of his hair. “Now we only need to decorate this monster.”

Derek groaned, but even before Stiles had stopped speaking, he’d begun to methodically place stringed lights, ornaments and fake snow on the tree, going about it as if it was a drill. He pointedly ignored Stiles, who was trying to distract him by replacing whatever he put up, but even so, they were done in record time.

Scott couldn’t believe it. After it had taken them ages to get the tree even standing, Derek and Stiles had it decorated and ready to be lit in a fraction of that time. They did a good job, too, the tree was even prettier than theirs at home, he had to admit reluctantly. 

Stiles seemed to think so as well. “That looks awesome,” he breathed. He took a step back and bumped into his boyfriend, giving him a friendly shove.

Derek grunted in agreement.

“You know, I wouldn’t have told Cora about the cookies,” Stiles said, a propos of nothing. “I know how much you love them.”

Scott smiled as he watched Derek’s face soften in affection. “You’re a moron,” he mumbled, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Stiles from behind. 

“Probably,” Stiles grinned and turned in the circle of Derek’s arms so that they were chest to chest. They looked surprisingly good together, something that never failed to amaze Scott. Somehow, they just fit.

“Definitely,” Derek confirmed.

“But I’m your moron, huh?”

Derek chuckled, tilting his head so that he could press their lips together for a short kiss. “Yes,” he said in a low voice. “Moron or not, you’ll always be mine.”

Scott felt the heat rise in his cheeks, unable to not be affected by the way Derek talked to his best friend, the half whisper, half growl being one of the most intimate things he'd ever heard.

“We did good,” Stiles murmured, craning his head to press a kiss onto Derek’s stubbled cheek. 

Derek grunted in acknowledgement, but when he turned his head, Scott could see the soft gleam in his eyes. For once, Derek looked like he was at peace with himself and his place in the world and it was such a startling difference, that Scott couldn’t help but stare at his former Alpha. 

Stiles grinned widely, gesturing around the room. “I think Dad will love it. For some reason he’s way more into all the Falalalala stuff than me. Except for the presents. I love presents!”

Derek rolled his eyes behind Stiles back and Scott grinned.

“You forgot to put my balls on the tree,” Derek commented.

Stiles froze. “Uh. Yeah, but. It’s already finished now, though. Wouldn’t want to mess with perfection, right?”

Derek’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Get them.”

“Uh,” Stiles hedged, inching closer to the door where Scott and his Dad were hiding.

Scott felt the Sheriff grab a hold of his arm and together they walked quietly back towards the front door. Opening it, the Sheriff made a show of going in again. “Stiles, I’m home,” he called out, shooting Scott a grin.

“Dad!” Stiles came barreling towards them. “I broke Derek’s balls, hide me!”

“Never a dull day,” the Sheriff said under his breath, even as Scott threw his head back and burst out laughing. 

And then they had to actually hide Stiles, because apparently, Derek had really liked his balls.

 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
Merry Christmas!


End file.
